Butterfly
by looney-connoisseur
Summary: The wheels of faith finally turn for Tsukushi when she finds out that her grandparents are actually rich. New love interest, misunderstandings are only some of the things Tsukasa and Tsukushi have to face to be able to finally be together...
1. Insignia

Title: Butterfly

Author: Looney Connoisseur

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango nor any of its characters. Capise!

Summary: Tragedy and change happens, Makino's family as they receive a letter from her grandparents that forever alter their lives. (Tsukasa Makino) R&R.

Author's Notes: Makino father died in a car accident two months ago and she does not have any siblings. Her mother is a decent person. The time frame of my story is just before Makino got tortured by her classmates.

This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is appreciated.

If you don't know the meaning of a word, look it up on the dictionary.

CHAPTER ONE: INSIGNIA

Prologue

Tsukushi's mother was in the middle of their small living room, reading a letter and her face held an expression of seriousness. For a second Tsukushi could almost swore that she could see tears forming in her mother's eyes but a high pride seemed to hold them back. Her parents have been receiving quite a few letters lately from an anonymous address, since six months ago. Although her parents had been quite secretive as to what the contents of those letters are, she has never been interested until now.

Makino decided not to bother her mother although she was really curious as to what was the content of the letter she was reading. She decided that she will just talk with her mother about her plans to transfer to another school another time. She knew her mother was financially in trouble with her studying in an expensive school and in light of her father's recent death. Problems seem to be raining down on her. She went to work as usual. While she let time pass in the bakery her mind was thinking of a solution to her problem with Tsukasa. She knew that if she tried to talk to him it would make matters worse for her. She was expecting the worst tomorrow she knew that the anger of Tsukasa will not easily subside.

Makino lay on the white covers of the hospital bed covered with bruises. It was a good thing she escaped only with minor injuries considering the amount of torture she suffered from the hands of her school mates.

Rui got there in the midst of time just before she hit a pole while being dragged by a car. She tried to ask him where Tsukasa was because she wanted to explain but she was too tired to even try to keep her eyes open. The next thing she could remember was hearing the sound of an approaching ambulance.

Her whole body was sore from the bruises she got from being dragged by a car. She noticed a deep cut on the back of her left shoulder just beside her birthmark, of all her wounds this seems to sting the most. She tried to comfort herself but it was no use. Time after time her bruises would stop aching but with the comfort came the memories of her torture and Tsukasa.

"Why didn't he believe me?", she asked herself.

She knew that she already gaining affection for Tsukasa, that's why she wanted so much to explain to him that she was innocent. But there was no use even if he did ask for an explanation, and even worst was that he blamed her immediately. She cried until her last ounce strength left her already weak body.

When she woke up she saw her mother beside her crying. It was the first time she saw her cry, for Tsukushi her mother was a strong person and the source of her everyday strength and seeing her like that seemed to drain the life still remaining in her. Her mother struck her as a person with a strong personality; she knew that ever since her mother was a child she had to be strong for herself because of the early death of her parents, after finishing her studies which was sponsored by the orphanage to which she was staying in she worked for her own money and struggled to be able to support herself.

What had she done? Suddenly her actions struck her hard on the face. She never thought of the effect this would have on her mother. It must have been hard for her mother to see her in a hospital bed a few months after the death of her father in a car accident.

"I'm so sorry Tsukushi." Her mother said.

"What happened to me was not your fault; I never have and will never blame you." She hugged her mother in an effort to calm her down and to her relief it seemed to be working.

"It's just that... I wanted to prove something ..."

"What are you saying mom? You were trying to prove what to whom?" Tsukushi was getting suspicious as to what her mother was talking about. Her instincts told her this had something to do with the letters her parents have been receiving these past few months but morals stopped her from confirming her doubts. Patiently she waited for her mother to continue.

"About six months ago your father's parents started to contact us."

"But I thought they were dead. I even remember dad telling me that they were nice people when I was just a kid"

"They're still alive and they live here in Tokyo."

"But why did you have to lie to me?" She was angry because her parents deceived her.

"We wanted to protect you. We had no choice. We wanted you to live a normal life"

She trusts her parents and she knows that they have never wanted anything but the best for her but she really wants to know the truth as to why they had to lie to her. As a child, she remembers that talking about her grandparents was a taboo topic and every time she tried to ask she would be given the same answer, "they are nice and kind people", they said. She loves her parents but somehow she felt betrayed.

"I met your father while I was an intern in the office that his family owned. I first met him when I accidentally spilled coffee on the shirt of my boss. He saved me from the rage of my boss and getting fired. After that he invited me for a cup of coffee. I knew I owed him at least that so I agreed. From that it went to lunches to dinner parties. We started seeing each other as more than friends even before we knew it."

" One night he called me up and asked me to go to the park a block from my house, at first I thought it was some kind of emergency so I ran to the door in my evening gown and robe as fast as my feet could take me. When I opened the door, lo and behold to my surprise there he was on my door step on his knees holding flowers and a small red box. My heart seemed to skip a beat at the sight of him."

"In that small little box that he was holding, there lay a small and simple ring, its diamond was not as big one I as a child dreamt to wear yet its simplicity seemed to content me more than a big one ever will. Music was playing in a small radio he had brought and it played our favourite song."

"And when he asked me to marry him, he was crying like a child and it moved me so much. After I said yes, he rose to his feet and kissed me gently on the lips, and after that while he was hugging me he whispered to my ears that he was the luckiest man in the whole world. Of course I told him he couldn't be more right. It was the best day of my life. I was with the man I love and he was asking me to be his wife."

"I was introduced to your grandparents by your father as his fiancé. They got mad and even though they treated to disinherit him he didn't break up with me. He said he didn't care about the money and that I was more important to him. They even tried to pay me off. When your father knew about this he asked me to elope with him after that we had no connection with his parents until a few months ago"

"I got pregnant after our marriage. Your father and I lived a simple life. Yes, it was hard to start from nothing but your father supported us well, he had always been a hard working person even though he came from a rich family and a very wonderful husband and father."

Her mother was crying. She to comfort her mother but she doesn't know what to do.

"So what do they want now? Why did they write?"

"They wanted to apologize to your father and they wanted to see you. But your father kept firm on withholding you from them." It didn't sound like something his father was capable of doing, Tsukushi though to herself.

"Could I go and see them?"

"Yes, if you want to, I think they would really be happy to see you and I have already forgiven them years ago."

"Mom one more thing" Tsukushi said.

"I'm leaving Eitoku"

**At a cab...**

Her grandparents house was as big or if not bigger the house of the domyougi's. She rang the door bell and immediately a guard in his mid forties appeared out of nowhere.

"What is your business her young lady?" the guard ask her in warm tones.

"I'm here to see Mr. and Mrs. Makino" she replied polity.

"Are you expected?"

"Actually no, I was kind of hoping to talk with them about some private matters. Are they at home?"

"Yes they are but I am not sure if they would receive you." He said.

"Oh! Thank you anyways."

She was so disappointed that it showed in her face, as she was turning her back to leave the guard called out.

"Wait, but there is no harm in trying right. What is your name? I'll try asking if they would receive you."

"It's Tsukushi... Tsukushi Makino." she said trying to get her surname out correctly.

The guard gave her an inquiring look the continued with his business and check if the Tsukushi's will receive her from the guard house.

"Come I will escort you." She heard the guard called out as h was opening the door to let her in."

"Thank you." She said

As they reached the front door of the house she saw a old woman waiting for them.

"I'll take her from here Mike." The woman said.

"Well take good care of her." Mike said. After that he turned and walked towards the guard house.

"Follow me miss."

She was guided to a maze of corridors to a room in which she was asked to wait.

"Would you want anything miss, perhaps tea or some juice."

"Juice would be fine thank you "

"The maid servant left through the same door in which they came in."

She was looking around the room when she saw a portrait of a young lady in her early twenties hanging above the fire place. The lady was a perfect example of class, beauty, elegance and of youth. Suddenly she heard the door being opened and she thought this was the maid bringing her the juice which she had asked for.

She was mistaken it was a woman in her late sixties. She looked so familiar.

"Please take a sit" the woman said.

Makino sat down and tried to make herself comfortable even though she felt like a nervous wreck. The woman sat close to her in a one sitter chair on her left.

"Are you Tsukushi?" the woman asked in low tones.

"Yes I am."

I am alive again therefore I refuse to live like a dead person.

Sorry for all those who have been waiting... my apologies and gratitude will be forever yours.. 


	2. Regret

Title: Butterfly

Author: Looney Connoisseur

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango nor any of its characters. Capise!

CHAPTER TWO: REGRET

Tsukasa POV

I saw her lying there badly beaten up. I wanted to run to her but my feet seemed to be glued to the ground. I saw Rui arrive and help her get into the ambulance. Even from a far I can see that she is crying. My heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. Seeing her like thing makes me want to beat the living crap out of the people who did this to her.

In my hands were pictures of Tsukushi being carried to the hotel she was obviously drugged. She really was innocent after all. I was the biggest jerk in the planet. One day I was declaring my love for her and in the first test of faith I failed.

I wanted to protect her but I ended up being the one who caused her pain. I watched as the flashing lights of the ambulance fade. I stayed there looking at the same place were Tsukushi laid. I touched the ground hoping to feel the warmth. 

"I will be a better man for you"

"I will proved to you that I can protect you"

"But first debts needed to be paid"

He picked up his cell phone and dialled Rui's number. "Rui take care of her I'll talk to her once she gets back to school."

He entered the bar which the Eitoku elite students frequented. There he saw his targets the same jerks who dared to heart the woman he loves. He approached the group who seems to be having a lot of fun. They saw Tsukasa walk towards them.

"Hey Domyouji what do you think of what we did to that whore." The man's remark made the group laugh.

"Say your prayers, $$h0l3" Tsukasa said as he punched the man in the face.

The group was so frozen it fear that they were not able to move from their position.

"You messed with the wrong woman."

All hell broke loose that night. The whole bar was wrecked. Badly beaten students lay in the ground. Broken furniture and bottles were all over the place. This was indeed the true strength of Domyouji Tsukasa, one reason why a lot of people fear him.

A he passed the terrified store owner he tossed his credit card to him and said. "Charge the damages to my account and remember you saw nothing." With that he left the bar.

At the Domyouji's mansion.

"Why was I so stupid? Why was it so hard to trust her? Is my love for her that weak? He asked himself.

Tsukasa downed his 20 shot of tequila not minding the drowsiness that threatened to knock him unconscious. 

A knock on the door caught his attention it was Soujiro and Akira who arrived.

"Tsukasa get a grip on yourself, It's not the end of the world you know." Akira said while walking towards him.

"You can always find another girl to fool around with." Soujiro said while seating at one of coaches.

"Get out" Tsukasa shouted.

"Hey man! Relax were just being realistic here. You now as well as we do that things like this will keep on happening in the future. You are from two different worlds." Akira said.

"NOW", Tsukasa looked at them with pure rage. They knew better than to mess with him now, so they decided to leave him alone.

"He must really like her." Akira said

"Our virgin leader has finally fallen in love. Want to go to a bar?" Soujiro asked

"Sure"

They drove off to Tokyo night life district for a night of partying.

FLASH BACK

Tsukasa was waiting for Tsukushi at the gates of Eitoku with a bouquet of flowers. Students were looking at him curious as to whom the great Domyouji was waiting for.

"Were the hell is that weed girl she better be here in one minute or else."

A minute passed...

Five minutes...

An hour passed but Tsukushi never came. In frustration he decided to go to the principal's office. He kicked the door so hard the hinges almost came off.

"What the hell are you "NO GOOD" teachers doing that you can't even make your students come to school?" he demanded.

"Young master Doumyoji what is the matter?" a faculty member dared to ask.

"Who are you looking for?" He furthered his query.

"Makino Tsukushi" Tsukasa replied

"Were the hell is she? Are you people that dumb that you don't know even know that one of your students is not here"

"Young master Makino Tsukushi withdrew from Eitoku yesterday." The teacher said in a scratchy voice. Fear was evident as he became to slightly shake.

"You fucking liar." Tsukasa pushed him to the wall and punched him in the face.

The teacher fell to the ground, his noise beginning to bleed from the punch Tsukasa did.

Tsukasa walked out of the office the bouquet still in his hands. He felt the world crash down on him but. As he looked at the flowers he held he said. 

"I'll never give up, a Doumyouji never loses."


	3. Just my Luck

Title: Butterfly

Author: Looney Connoisseur

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango nor any of its characters. Capise!

CHAPTER THREE: JUST MY LUCK

"You look just like your father Tsukushi." The old woman began to tear.

"Please don't cry."

Tsukushi got her handkerchief and started to wipe the tears from the old woman's face. She smiled down at the old lady trying to cheer her up.

"Thank you child. You were really brought up nicely by your parents. I want to apologise to your mother for mistreating her. Did you bring her with you?" the old woman asked.

"No I came by myself." Tsukushi replied.

"Is she doing well, your mother I mean?"

"Yes and she doesn't hate you guys. My parents have always told me you were good people. They never harboured bad feelings towards you."

"I want you and your mother to live with us here." The old woman pleaded.

Even before she could answer the door opened to reveal an old man in tuxedo. He looked as he just got out of some formal gathering. 

"Are you my Haruo's daughter?" the old man asked with keen eyes.

"Yes" Tsukushi replied

"Welcome home my granddaughter" and with that the old man hugged her tightly not wanting to let go in fear that this was all just a dream.

"We would love you live with you" Tsukushi smiled at her grandmother.

:b After 2 Days

Chieko and her daughter had finally finished moving in the Makino mansion. It didn't take that long because they only owned a few things. Tsukushi was now sitting in her new bed. Her room was now bigger than their old house. It had a four poster bed, plasma TV, walk in closet ground to ceiling glass windows that over looked the gardens and a bathroom that can double as a spa. Was she really now part of the elite world she once hated, she asked herself.

A knock on the door made her jump out of the bed.

"Tsukushi can I come in?" her grandfather asked.

"Yes of course."

"Did you like your room? I you want anything added just let me know."

"No, it's already perfect the way it is right now." Tsukushi said with a warm smile.

"By the way I came here to give you this." He handed her a car key, cell phone and wallet.

"Your car is parked in the garage and those are credit cards you can use to buy whatever you want." Her grandfather said.

"This is too much; I don't know how to thank you for this." Tsukushi hugged him tightly.

"Anything for my favourite granddaughter." The old man smirked.

"Thank you jiji" the old man's heart skipped a beat. This was the happiest he has been in years.

She walked down the stairs and saw an old man in butler's uniform walking towards her. She decided to call his attention.

"Excuse me!" she called out.

"How can I help you, young mistress?" the butler asked.

"Just call me Tsukushi uncle." The butler blushed at the kindness of Tsukushi.

"But mistress..." He stopped as he saw the sad look on Tsukushi's face. "Well then, can we settle with me calling young miss and you calling me uncle but just as long as it is just the two of us is that ok with you?".

"Yes thank you uncle." Tsukushi contently replied.

"What was it you wanted help with?"

"Can you point me to the garage I want the car jiji gave me."

"I'll lead the way."

In front of her was the coolest car she has ever seen before, it was a black Porsche 911 GT2 her dream car. The best part of it was she owned it. Life was really getting better for her.

She took out her cell phone and called her friend Yuki.

"I have to show you something, I'll be there in 10 minutes, probably less." She hung up and drove to her friend.

She arrived in front of the bakery in 7 minutes.

"That was quick." she smiled to herself.

She stepped out of her car and entered the bakery. Yuki saw her come out of the car and was already full of questions. 

"Nice car" Yuki said almost drooling over Tsukushi car.

"I know. Do you want to go out and maybe do some shopping?" Tsukushi asked.

"That would nice but I still have some cakes I need to sell today." Yuki said.

"Wrap them up, I buying them." Tsukushi handed over her Gold credit card.

"You really have some explaining to do."

"Hehe I'll tell you after we grab a bite to eat." Tsukushi replied.

As they were about to close the shop a young man just about their age arrived in a silver Aston Martin Db9. He was really handsome and obviously rich. He had the same aura as Rui had when Tsukushi first met him. The guy has shoulder length black hair which he tied back. He was wearing demin pants, a graffiti shirt, Snickers and a black jacket. He quickly got out of the car and approached them.

"Excuse me do you have a cake I can buy any type will do I really just have to buy one." He looked desperate.

"Sorry but we don't have any more cakes." Yuki said while looking at the man. She was obviously star struck like Tsukushi.

"I can give him one of my cakes he really seem to need it anyway." Tsukushi said to Yuki.

"Thank you, but can I ask you to for one more favour." The man asked.

"Can you right down a message in the cake for me."

"Sure." Yuki said.

"Tsukushi can you do it instead I just remembered I have to get something from the storage room before we leave."

"Ok. What do I write?" the question addressed to the man.

"Erika Happy Birthday Love Touya! Thanks by the way it really means the world to me." the man said.

"I'll wrap it up!" Yuki said as she approaches, as she was wrapping the cake she remembered something. "Tsukasa came here yesterday and was looking for you." She said looking at Tsukushi.

Tsukushi was not able to reply.

"He said you quit school."

"He told me to tell you that he wants to talk to you. He left his number." She pulled out a piece of paper from her wallet and handed it to Tsukushi. Tsukushi grabbed it and wordlessly shoved it in her pocket. The whole time the man was obviously listening to their exchange.

"Let's talk later. You ready?" Tsukushi said.

After saying his thanks the man drove off to the opposite direction. He took a last glance at Tsukushi in at his car's side mirror and when he saw she was looking decided to wave his hands. Tsukushi blushed and turned away.

"He was cute" Yuki said

"But his taken, I think the cake was for a girlfriend." Tsukushi said

"You like him? Don't you love Tsukasa anymore?" Yuki teased.

Tsukushi knew that what he felt for Tsukasa was something different. She had to admit it still wasn't love yet. But every time she remembers what Tsukasa did to her, her heart aches so much and but she doesn't know why.

They went to a nearby mall to grab a bite to eat. They decide to eat at an Italian restaurant called Aubergine. 

"May I have your order" A waiter asked them.

"I'll have the Ceasar salad shrimp sandwich and a diet coke" Tsukushi said.

"I'll have a grilled Shrimp with zucchini on the side and a rootbeer." Yuki said.

"That would be all." Tsukushi said to the waiter. 

"Now spill. Don't miss anything out or I'll personnaly kill you." Yuki said. 

Tsukushi smiled and began to tell her everything that happened in the past 4 days. Yuki was sympathetic to her and at the same time was glad she was able to meet her grandparent already.

"So where are you going to study then?" yuki asked

"I don't know just as long as it's not Eitoku then it would be fine."

After eating they decided to shop for clothes. Being a working student Tsukushi was not able to afford buying things for herself. She had to admit she felt really good being able to spoil herself. In the end she was able to buy a couple of things for herself but she did not forget to buy present for her mom, grandparents.

As they were walking towards the exit carrying their massive purchases courtesy of Tsukushi, they saw F4 walking towards their direction. In Tsukushi's panic she ran at the opposite direction leaving Yuki behind. She was almost at the mall's other exit when she bumped against someone. Her things dropped to the floor causing people to stare at her. She would have hit the floor if the hand had not grabbed her. As she looked up to see the owner of the hands she was shocked to see the same guy from earlier.

"You should watch were your going" The guy said with a smile

Behind him he saw a little girl chuckling and trying to hide behind the guy. Tsukushi smiled at the little girl and in turn the little girl gave her a bright smile.

"She's my sister the birthday celebrant. By the way I'll formally introduce myself I'm Touya and you are?" Touya asked.

"Makino Tsukushi." She was about to shake his hand when she realised that he was still holding her by the waist. She blushed.

"Tsukushi" An angry voice called from behind her.

Tsukushi looked behind her only to see Tsukasa and the rest of the F4 who obviously saw the whole thing. 

"Tsukasa" This was all she was able to say as Tsukasa grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Touya's arms. 

Japanese of Grandfather- Jiji

Ceaser salad shrimp sandwich- my brother's own recipe. 

I don't own Aubergine but i love to eat there.


	4. Changing Schools?

Title: Butterfly

Author: Looney Connoisseur

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango nor any of its characters. Capise!

Author note: I am looking for beta readers because I suck at this writing thing. Help me pls.

**Poll**

**What is your favourite dessert?**

**A. Cake**

**B. Ice cream**

**C. Brownies**

**D. I hate desserts**

**This is something for the next chapter...HELP**

**CHAPTER FOUR: CHANGING SCHOOL?**

RECAP

"Makino Tsukushi." She was about to shake his hand when she realised that he was still holding her by the waist. She blushed.

"Tsukushi" An angry voice called from behind her.

Tsukushi looked behind her only to see Tsukasa and the rest of the F4 who obviously saw the whole thing. 

"Tsukasa" This was all she was able to say as Tsukasa grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Touya's arms. 

"Were the hell have you been? I have been at your house. Where are you staying?" Tsukasa shouted.

"I believe that is none of your business. Pineapple head." Tsukushi said trying to get away from Tsukasa's grip. But it was no use he was too strong.

"Let me go you big ape. You're hurting my hand." Tsukushi said.

"Let her go." Touya said in a stern voice. Tsukasa looked at the man who dared to order the great Tsukasa Doumyouji. Tsukasa looked at Touya as though he was ready to punch him right then and there. Reading Tsukasa's mind Tsukushi stood in front of Touya to try and control the situation.

"Don't Tsukasa. Haven't you've hurt enough people already?" Tsukushi said this out load making Tsukasa shocked. He remembered her badly bruised body lying in the field. His guilt rose to his chest. He let go of her hand and turned to leave.

Seeing this made Tsukushi feel guilty. She didn't like seeing Tsukasa not in his normal self. He wanted to reach out to grab Tsukasa's hand but Rui stopped her.

"Give it some time. He really didn't mean to hurt you, you know." With that the guys left to follow Tsukasa.

She stood their looking at the fading backs of the F4. Tears started to form in her eyes. Why does everything have to be complicated, she asked herself. 

"Are you all right?"Touya asked but Tsukushi didn't reply.

"I know just the thing to cheer you up. Let's go!" He grabbed her shopping bag and hand and then led her to the parking area. Touya's little sister who was giggling followed them. 

"Wait I forgot about my friend." Tsukushi suddenly remembered Yuki whom see lost when she tried to run away from Tsukasa. She took out her cell phone and called Yuki.

"Hello Yuki I am sorry I left you."

"You took a cab home?. OK"

"See you around. I promise to make up for today. Bye" Tsukushi closed her phone and looked at Touya who seems to me placing her bags in the trunk of his car.

"Wait! I can go with you. I have a car with me." She said showing her car keys.

"I owe you remember. Just let me cheer you up then we can call it quits." Touya smiled.

"Give me your keys I'll ask somebody to drive your car to where were going." He added grabbing the keys from Tsukushi's hand. He took out his cell phone to call somebody. In two minutes a driver arrived as promised.

"Follow us." Touya ordered the driver who immediately took the car keys and went to Tsukushi's car.

"Now that we took care of that let's go." He help Tsukushi and his sister get in the car then he drove off.

Tsukushi has been so busy with her thoughts that she didn't notice that they have arrived in their destination.

"We're here."Touya said. Tsukushi looked around and saw that they were at a public park near the Makino mansion.

"Come let's eat some ice cream." He said as he got out of the car.

"Yehey! "The little girl heard this and quickly followed her brother to the ice cream vendor. Tsukushi followed them not wanting to be left alone.

"What flavour do you want?" Touya asked as she neared them. She saw Erika already eating her ice cream.

"Vanilla." Tsukushi said. He gave her an ice cream and led her to seat at one of the swings in the playground. 

"Is he your boyfriend?" Touya asked.

"Over my dead body." Tsukushi said in a mocking tone remembering the beating she got from the Eitoku students.

"So I'll take that as a no. I guess I still have a chance." Touya said. Then he looked to the far side of the park were his sister was playing in the sand box. Tsukushi choked at her ice cream. Touya quickly tapped her back to try to help her.

"Are you ok?" Touya asked smiling at her.

"I'm fine." Tsukushi stood up.

"I'll be going now. Thanks for the ice cream."

"No problem! Can I get your number? My family just moved here from Italy and I still don't have any friends from around here." Touya said.

"Sure." She gave her number and got her thing from his car. She then left to go home.

"Tsukushi you're just in time for dinner." Her mother said.

"Your grandparents are already waiting in the dining hall for us."

After dinner all of them went to the family room to look at some of her father's pictures from when he was still a child. Her mother even brought down some albums containing baby pictures of Tsukushi. There was this one where she was just 5 years old and was wearing a pink dress and was holding a teddy bear. When her jiji saw this he immediately took the picture from the album.

"I am taking this. I am going to blow it up, frame it and place it in my office so everyone can see my beautiful granddaughter." Her grandfather said walking out of the room smiling at the picture he held in his hands.

"By the way Tsukushi, I heard from your mother that you withdrew your application from school." Her grandmother inquired.

"You used to study at Eitoku right?"

"Yes." Tsukushi said trying to look uninterested by looking at the albums of her father.

"You don't have to quit school anymore. Your grandfather and I will pay for it ok." Her grandmother said in a kind voice. 

"But." Tsukushi tried to explain.

"No buts, I want the best for my granddaughter. Tomorrow morning you can go back to school. I'll fix everything ok. " Her grandmother said to her.

"Well I'm off to bed because I'm really tired. Good night" Her grandmother left for bed.

"Mom what am I going to do I don't want to go back to Eitoku but I also don't want to disappoint them." Tsukushi said to her mother.

"You have to face you problems sooner or later Tsukushi. Why waste time."

"Yup my problems alright! My problems, also known as Doumyouji Tsukasa."

"Young miss wake up. It's time for you to get ready for school." A young girl in maids uniform woke her up.

"I have prepared your clothes for today. You are allowed to wear casual clothes to school." The maid said and left to give Tsukushi some privacy.

Tskushi took a bath in her first class bathroom. The room was even scented to give a relaxing feel. She really was going to enjoy taking a bath every day. All the luxuries from conditioners, lotions and perfumes were not spared. When she stepped out of the bath to grab her clothes from the walk in drawer she saw someone waiting for her in front of the vanity mirror.

"Good morning young mistress my name is Elizabeth and I will be your personal hair and makeup artist. Shall we start?" 

This was really going to be a shock for everybody in Eitoku specially Tsukasa, Tsukushi though as she looks at her reflection in the mirror. In front of her was a beautiful lady she never taught existed.

"Is that really me?" Tsukushi asked.

"Yes mistress you are a natural beauty hiding all this time" Elizabeth said smiling at her.

She now had long wavy hair thanks to the hair extension Elizabeth gave her; some of it has pulled back using a diamond studded pin. Her makeup consisted of only powder foundation that gave her a glow and some lip gloss for her lips. She was wearing a cute wrap around white satin dress and a cream knitted trench coat. She wore a simple 2 inch thick strappy sandals. 

"Here you go, wear this." Elizabeth handed her a Rolex watch and diamond earrings from one of her drawers.

"I remember my first day at Eitoku when I saw my classmates who hand brand name things. It gives me goose bumps. Now all I'm missing is a Louie Vuitton bag." She said jokingly.

"Here you go."Elizabeth handed her a silver LV hand bag and smiled to her.

"Now you're all set."

She drove to Eitoku using her Porsche. As she neared the gates of Eitoku a couple of students were looking at her wondering who she was. She was wearing Prada shades that's why no one recognized her. When she was at the entrance hall a valet and a teacher was waiting for her. 

"I'll take your car young mistress." The valet said waking towards her car to park it.

"I will guide you to your class."The teacher said.

As they were walking in the hallways. Students were piling up to see who the new A list student was. They were curious as to why she was also allowed to wear casual clothes to school life the F4.

"She must be really really rich." One girl said as Tsukushi passed by.

"We will have a welcoming party in the main hall for you. It's this way." The teacher said.

The teacher opened the door to reveal a packed hall. All the A-list students, faculty and even school board members were there. In the front row of the hall sat the F4 in their ever so posh seats. Tsukushi's heart almost stops beating when he saw the tired looking Tsukasa who seem not to notice her presence.

The teacher guide her to her seat at the opposite side of the hall. She was shot back to reality when the speaker began to introduce her.

"Today we are lucky to have with us a new addition to the prestige set of future leaders that are school. She is the only granddaughter of the M Diamonds Empire, the leading providers for diamond around the world. Not only that but she is also the now considered as the sixth riches heir around the world. "

Man this person knew more about her than herself. I never knew my grandparents was that rich. I can now even compete with Tsukasa in this school. Maybe now people will treat me better. Tsukushi smiled at the taught.

"And now may I introduce Makino Tsukushi." The crown made a collective gasp at the familiarity of the name. They began to search for the person the speaker was taking about. Even the F4 seemed to be very curious if it was really the Tsukushi they know that the speaker was talking about.

Tsukushi stood up and walk to the platform. She removed her glasses and looked to the audience.

"Tsukushi." Tsukasa called out but Tsukushi didn't look at him. Rui Soujiro and Akira were all smiling at the news. They were glad that the huge barrier between Tsukasa and Tsukushi were now removed.

"That is right I am Tsukushi Makino the girl you all once bullied." Tsukushi said.

Tsukasa ran up to the stage pulled Tsukushi to a hug. Tsukushi was so shocked she wasn't able to react. After she recovered she tried to push Tsukasa away but he won't budge. Tsukasa remove his hand from Tsukishi's back making Tsukushi relieved. But suddenly he cupped her face and kissed her in the lips.

Rui, Akira and Soujiro all cheered. So did majority of those in the hall. But suddenly Tsukushi pushed him away, stepped back and punched Tsukasa straight in the face making him fall to the ground.

"I am Tsukuhi Makino and I declare war with you Doumyouiji Tsukasa"

All your reviews encouraged me to continue writing. 

Domo Minna.

Please continue your support your words fuels my imagination.

The drama must stop and let the comedy begin :b

I am not a writer 

I just write

- Rui Nakamiya


	5. Denial not Allowed

Title: Butterfly

Author: Looney Connoisseur

**CHAPTER FIVE: DENIAL NOT ALLOWED **

RECAP

*********

"_And now may I introduce Makino Tsukushi." The crown made a collective gasp at the familiarity of the name. They began to search for the person the speaker was taking about. Even the F4 seemed to be very curious if it was really the Tsukushi they know that the speaker was talking about._

_Tsukushi stood up and walk to the platform. She removed her glasses and looked to the audience._

"_Tsukushi." Tsukasa called out but Tsukushi didn't look at him. Rui Soujiro and Akira were all smiling at the news. They were glad that the huge barrier between Tsukasa and Tsukushi were now removed._

"_That is right I am Tsukushi Makino the girl you all once bullied." Tsukushi said._

_Tsukasa ran up to the stage pulled Tsukushi to a hug. Tsukushi was so shocked she wasn't able to react. After she recovered she tried to push Tsukasa away but he won't budge. Tsukasa remove his hand from Tsukishi's back making Tsukushi relieved. But suddenly he cupped her face and kissed her in the lips._

_Rui, Akira and Soujiro all cheered. So did majority of those in the hall. But suddenly Tsukushi pushed him away, stepped back and punched Tsukasa straight in the face making him fall to the ground._

"_I am Tsukuhi Makino and I declare war with you Doumyouiji Tsukasa"_

*********

Yesterday was a complete chaos. After she declared war on Tsukasa she decided she already had enough excitement for that day and decided to go home instead. On her way to her car Rui stopped her.

"Hey Tsukushi here's my number, call me if you need anything." He paused for a while then added.

"He really is sorry you know." After that Rui left.

During dinner time her phone suddenly rang. It was from an unknown number. She excused herself to go and answer the call.

"Hello, who is this?"

"It's me Tsukasa, I just wanted to say, I won't give up." He hanged up.

"How the hell did he get my number?"

********

Tsukushi woke up early the next day and decided to cook her lunch like she used to do, back then school food was too expensive for her to buy but right now she decided she preferred to keep her habit of cooking her own lunch. After preparing her food she took a bath. Looking at the wide selection of clothes she had in her closet she decided to wear a tank top under a simple sleeveless yellow babydoll top, white mini shorts and wedges. She grabbed her bag and car keys then went to school.

She was at 11am class when it started to rain heavily. The rain always made Tsukushi feel calm somehow. The class soon ended without anything interesting happening. During lunch time she decided to not to go eat at the cafeteria and went to the gym to eat instead. She didn't want to risk running in with Tsukasa and ruin her lunch.

When she got to the gym a couple of cheerleaders were there practicing. She went to the bleachers and started to eat her lunch while watching the practice. Back in grade school she used to be a very good gymnast. She was even the representative of her school at interschool competitions, but when she transferred to Eitoku she lacked the courage to go and apply for clubs like the cheering squad.

She winched as she saw one of the cheerleaders fail to reach the top of the pyramid. She was the head cheerleader Katrina scold the girl calling her stupid and other mean words.

Tsukushi hated people who treated people badly specially those who think they are better than others. She decided to approach the group.

"You shouldn't do that to people."

"I'm the HEAD Cheerleader I can do whatever damn pleases me bitch." Katrina said.

"So what, being the head cheerleader still doesn't give you the right to treat people like that."

"So you think your better than me?"

"What if I am?"Tsukushi made a quick comeback.

"Prove it." Katrina started to do some back flips.

"Is that all you've got?" Tsukushi removed her wedges and took out her handkerchief and tied it around her eyes. She did double back flips, cartwheel and ended her routine clean landing.

"Wow! Go Tsukushi!" The other cheerleader shouted.

"Shut up! Or else I'll remove you from my squad." Katrina fumed.

"We don't need you we can ask Makino-san to lead us" One of the girls said

"You'll do it right Makino-san" Another girl begged

Tsukushi taught for a second. She always loved gymnastics so she decided to say "Ok, I'm in."

"I'll get you Tsukushi" Katrina left the gym grabbing her stuff along the way.

"Well I guess, I now have reason to stay late at school. " Tsukushi said then she smiled at the squad.

After classes she had a meeting with the cheer squad they talked about practice schedules and they even bonded together telling stuff about each other.

"Are you and Tsukasa back together yet?" One girl asked.

Tsukushi blushed at the question. What was happening to her she was suppose to hate that man for everything he did to her but instead her heart was pounding like a love sick puppy.

"We were never together in the first place. It's getting late let's call it a day." She said farewell to the girls and headed to the parking lot.

It was still raining heavily when she reached the schools entrances which lead to the outdoor parking area.

"Shit I don't have an umbrella how will I get to my car." Looking down on her ensemble she taught she will definitely get drenched.

Figuring the rain will not die down anytime soon she decided to make a run for her car. Before she was out the building someone grabbed her arm pulling her back in.

"Wear this and use this." Tsukasa removed his hoodie revealing his a black muscle shirt underneath. Tsukushi was too shocked to act. He placed an umbrella in her hand and then made a run for his own car.

"Thanks" she whispered to the disappearing figure of Tsukasa.

*******

The next day she woke up to a very sunny Saturday. She decided to breathe in some fresh air so she opened the sliding doors leading to her balcony. After a couple of minutes she went back in her room to freshen up before breakfast. On top of her dresser was Tsukasa's hoodie which was already neatly folded courtesy of the maids. She needed to return it to Tsukasa. Grabbing her phone she looked under her received calls to locate Tsukasa's number.

"Hello, may I please talk to Tsukasa" Tsukushi said

"Tsukushi!" A shocked and tired voice answered the phone.

"I would like to meet up to return your jacket. Meet you at Aubergine around 1pm is that alright with you?" Tsukushi said trying to maintain a calm voice.

"Ok I'll see you there." Tsukasa said in a weak voice. He coughed a couple of times.

"Are you alright?" but even before she could ask the line was cut off.

*********

Tsukushi arrived at Aubergine 2 minutes early. She looked around and was amazed that Tsukasa was already a table waiting for her. At first she didn't recognize him because his head was resting on one of his hands which was on top of the table. She walked towards him.

"Hey! pineapple head I came to return your hoodie." Tsukushi said to get Tsukasa's attention.

Tsukasa remained still.

"Hey are you alright." She can closer to Tsukasa to tap his hand.

"Oh my God! Your burning up." Tsukushi placed her hand on his forehead to try and see how hot he was.

"Tsukushi" Tsukasa look at her and fell to the floor.

"Somebody help!" Tsukushi screamed. A couple of waiter went to help Tsukushi they carried Tsukasa to a private waiting room and lay him on the couch. Tsukishi didn't know what to do then she suddenly remembered she had Rui's number. She took her phone and dialled his number.

"Hello Rui! It's Makino I need your help."

**********

A couple of minutes later Rui was at the restaurant.

"What happened to him" he asked.

"He has a fever and fainted."

"What are you doing with him? Are you two back together already? " Rui smirked.

"Why does everybody keep asking me that." Tsukushi flushed.

"No I just met him to return his jacket."

"Oh I see! We better get him to his apartment."

"He doesn't leave in the Domyouji mansion anymore?" Tsukushi asked.

"No he bought his own place a couple of weeks ago." Rui answered "Do you have a car?"

"Yes" Tsukushi answered.

"Ok! I'll drive Tsukasa's car just follow me." Rui said.

A couple of waiters helped Rui get Tsukasa in the car.

*********

When they got to Tsukasa's apartment Tsukushi helped Rui carry Tsukasa to his room.

"Man this guy sure is heavy. Tsukushi look after him while I call a doctor."

"Ok" She replied.

She went to Tsukasa and tried to make him more comfortable. She removed his shoes and place the blanket over him as she was turning to leave Tsukasa grabbed her hand.

"Don't go." Tsukushi feeling it was her fault he got sick didn't refuse his wishes. She sat down on the bed beside him. Rui came in with the doctor and smirked as he saw the two holding hand. Tsukushi tried to pry her hands away but Tsukasa's grip was strong. He's still strong even if he is sick, Tsukushi taught to herself.

The doctor checked Tsukasa vitals for a couple of minutes.

"He will be fine he just needs a lot of rest and he needs to drink this medicine." The doctor announced making Tsukushi relieved he also handed her a bottle of Tsukasa's medicine.

"Thank you doctor." Rui said

"Tsukushi take care of him I have some business to attend to this evening I can't accompany you here." He addressed to Tsukushi.

"But.." Even before she finished Rui and the doctor left the room.

She had no choice she could leave a sick man alone no matter how much she hated him. She took out her phone and called her mom telling her that she will be spending the night at a friend's house. After that she went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She needed to make Tsukasa drink his medicine for him to get better.

"Tsukasa wake up you need to drink this." Tsukasa weakly obeyed and drank his medicine. After this he immediately fell asleep again. Tsukasa was sweating a lot so Tsukushi decided to change his shirt. She looked at his pant and taught HELL NO! I ain't changing anything below the waist.

After changing Tsukasa's shirt she fell asleep at the couch in room due to exhaustion.

*********

7AM

Tsukasa woke up feeling a lot better. Did he really dream Tsukushi taking care of him yesterday it was all a blur to him. He confirmed his taught when he was Tsukushi curled up on his coach. She looked beautiful to him. He approached her slowly looking closely at her face. Thinking she will be uncomfortable he carried her to the bed and placed her there. Feeling hungry he decided to go down stairs a prepare breakfast something he mastered quickly after transferring to own his apartment.

Tsukushi felt the sun on hair face and smelt food. This woke her up, her stomach was already growling because that last meal she had was lunch yesterday. She was shocked to see was no longer in the couch were she remember dozing off but at Tsukasa's bed minus Tsukasa.

She went downstairs to the kitchen and saw Tsukasa cooking what seems like pancakes. Tsukasa feeling somebody was watching him turned around.

"Good morning. Breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes." He said Smiling

She walked towards him and placed her hand on his head feeling his temperature. Feeling satisfied that his fever had now died down she said.

"You should he resting. Let me do that." She said determined to take the spatula from his hand. He quickly lifted his hand preventing her from getting it.

"Your my guest just take your sit." She tried to jump to get the spatula but was unsuccessful.

"If you don't stop that I'm gonna kiss you." She blushed and quickly went to the dining area. Tsukasa had a smile on his lips. He always taught Tsukushi was super cute when she blushes.

They had a very quite meal. The tension between the two of them was so thick you needed a butcher's knife to cut through it.

"Thanks for the meal. It seems you are ok now, I'll be leaving." She stood up.

"Don't go." He pulled her hand which caused her to land in his lap.

Head held her head and kissed her gently on the lips. He slowly depend the kiss longing for her to respond. She felt a surge of passion running through her body. She gently responded to his kiss making him more aggressive. His hand was caressing the back of her neck increasing the passion of their kiss.

***********

I am graduating in March... hopefully...

Been super busy.... sorry for the long delay

- Rui Nakamiya


End file.
